


She Is A Very Good Muse

by Jordy___9



Category: RPF - Fandom, Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Co-workers to lovers, F/M, Fluff, Made up Vikings Character, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Alex and (Y/N) are co-workers on the show Vikings, neither knows but the other has strong feelings for them. Alex lets it slip due to all his photos of (Y/N) and his little gushing fit during an interview.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anon on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy

You are heading towards your trailer, you have just finished a scene with Marco. You play a Marco’s character, Hvitserk’s twin sister Hildred. Meaning you also played the sister of Jordan, David, Alexander, and Alex’s characters. All of you are pretty close, the main ones who hang out after shooting scenes is Marco, Alex and you. As of lately though, it ends up only being you and Alex. Not that you mind, for you have been smitten for the Dane for a while. In your own mind, Alex doesn’t return the feelings. But oh how wrong you are.  
As you reach your trailer, you start to untie the corset belt that is part of your set clothing. Once it is off, you go to the small couch and sit down. You lean your head back, trying to relieve the tension in your shoulders. Closing your eyes you start to doze off, only for your phone to ding. With a small groan, you lean over to grab your phone. Once you press the home button you can see all the notifications on the lock screen. Most are from twitter and instagram, but you ignore them.  
Unlocking your phone, you press the instagram app. You go through the notifications, most being sweet comments and likes. Seeing on says that Alex has tagged you in a photo, you click on it. The picture was of you in character, you are sitting with the tamed wolf that was Hildred’s pet. You realize that he must have taken the photo before he left for his interview. The caption read; “The Wolf is as beautiful and The Girl. And The Girl is as deadly as The Wolf.” Of course it made you blush, hell every time Alex posts a photo of you, you become a flushed mess.  
You read through the comments, your face becomes even more pink at the sight of people saying you two should become a couple, and people saying you two are cute together. Having fans wanting you and Alex together was not something new, but at the beginning it didn’t mean anything. But now, it is hard to be around him when someone says those comments. Deciding to leave instagram, you open the twitter app. As you open the app, you go to the search and type your name. You do this often to see what people have said about you.  
The first few tweets were people freaking out and saying that you need to watch Alex’s interview. You just pass them, not knowing what they are about and believe you have missed what they wanted you to see already. As you continue down the feed, you notice that people are talking about how Alex acts when he talks about you. Confused, you decide to turn on the interview, hoping it was still on. Turning on the television you have in the trailer, you switch to the channel that the interview is on. As you turn up the television, you hear the lady interviewing him thanking him for coming on and talking.  
You groan and turn off the television, and realize you will have to wait for tonight to watch it. Knowing that at least one fan had recorded the interview and will likely post it to youtube tonight. The only problem is you and Alex are supposed to be hanging out tonight, and you know that Alex won’t want to watch the interview. You make a plan in your mind to get home early, and watch it before he arrives. Meaning right after your next scene, which is your last one for the day, you have to hurry up and leave.  
There is a knock on your trailer door, and Peter looks in. You stand up and grab your corset belt. As you walk towards him tying the laces, he smiles at you.  
“Ready to smack lips with Jasper?” He makes a kissing face adding a wet smacking sound for effect.  
You laugh and push him out of the trailer. “Oh I can’t wait to swap spit with him.”  
Both of you laugh and walk towards the set, getting closer to set you see Alex was already back. Getting closer, the set director starts telling everyone where to go. Once everyone was in the proper place, the camera starts to record. After filming a few different parts, it was time for you and Jasper to do the kissing scene. You two wait for them to get ready to film, and a few people stay to watch for they have to be back as soon as this scene finishes.  
Once you both are given the cue, you both began to move. Hildred and Halfdan have ran into one another in a hall and start to talk. Through the recent episodes there has been a grown relationship between the two, and Hirst decided that it was time to give it the final push. The two characters talk for a while more, before it was time.  
Hildred leans forward staring at Halfdan’s lips. “Please do not be mad.” She whispers quietly and presses their lips together.  
They kiss for a few seconds before pulling apart. “I can never be mad at you.”  
The film director calls scene, You and Jasper pull out of each other’s embrace. You both compliment each other's acting and kissing abilities before parting ways. As you turn to head towards your trailer, you see Alex looking pissed. You go to ask him what might be wrong, but is called to set. Deciding that you will ask him later tonight, you head to your trailer to get ready to head home.  
Once you get to your trailer, you change and gather your items to head home. Walking out of your trailer, you see Marco and walk over to him.  
“Hey! Can you tell Alex that I'm heading to my house for me? Thanks, bye.” You don’t give him a chance to say yes or no before walking away.  
You get to your car and start it, once started you pull out. During the drive home you just listen to the radio, and sing to yourself. The drive home was not as long as you expected it to be. Pulling up to the parking garage, you park in your normal spot and get out. Heading inside, you take the stairs up towards your apartment. Once you unlock the door and walk inside, you flip on the lights. You head to your room, and lay everything on your bed before exiting back to the living room.  
First going to grab a drink from the fridge, you go to your couch and open your laptop. Booting it up while you open your drink, and take a few sips. The screen fades in for you to see your background, a photo of you and Alex at a beach with two monkeys. Remembering that day as you type in your laptop password, you smile. After your computer loads, you click on the chrome app. Once the web browser finishes loading, you go to youtube. It doesn’t take long for it to load, and you look up the interview.  
Seeing one that looks of decent quality, you click it and wait for it to play. The video starts to play, and the lady introduces Alex. After being introduced, Alex and the lady start to talk about the show and other project Alex might be working on. So far, nothing seemed odd.  
A short ways in the lady asks Alex and question and his reaction surprises you. “You seem to post a lot of photos of you co-worker (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) on your instagram. Why's that?” After she finishes speaking, Alex smiles and looks down.  
Even though his face was towards the ground it was obvious that it was flushed. Looking up, he bites his lip to suppress a huge smile. His face becomes even more pink when the lady gives him a knowing smile.  
Giving a nervous laugh he responded. “(Y/N) is just a very good muse, ya know. She is very photogenic, and insanely gorgeous. It's hard not to take a picture of her, it's hard enough not being able to compliment her all the time.” He breaks off into a nervous laugh again.  
You are stunned at not only his words but his reaction to the question. As the interview continues, the lady brings you up on multiple occasions and Alex’s reaction never changes from the first. He always breaks out into a blush and laughs. Soon the lady doesn’t ask anymore about you, and you shut the video off. Sitting there trying to piece together his reaction, his responses and everything, your phone goes off. Looking over you grab it, and open to read the text Alex had sent. He notifies you that he is getting ready to leave.  
Seeing that you close your laptop and place it back on the table before getting up. Going to your kitchen, you look to see what you have for you two to eat. Not finding a single thing, you grab your phone once more and call in a order for a delivery at a chinese place. After that you grab a few movies from your room and bring them out to the living room, along with a few blankets and pillows. Heading back to the kitchen to gather a few drinks, you hear your door being open.  
As you walk into the living room, you see Alex taking off his jacket and placing he back down. Placing the drinks down, you turn to see him heading into the room.  
“Chinese should be here soon, I hope that is alright.” You use all your might to keep your cheeks from turning pink.  
Giving you his charming smile, Alex sits down. “Sounds good to me.”  
He leans forward to look at the movies you had stacked up on the table. You sit back and take a drink from your cup. Alex finally picks out a movie and gets up to put it in. As soon as he sits back down there is a knock on your door. You get up to walk towards the door, first stopping to grab money from the kitchen.  
“Hey, can I use your laptop real fast?” Alex calls to you.  
Not remembering you didn't exit the interview, you respond. “Yeah that's fine.”  
You open the door and greet the delivery man, and pay for the Chinese. Thanking the man, you close the door and head towards the living room again. Alex is sitting on the couch with your laptop in his lap, nothing unusual but his face is a bright pink.  
Confused you question him. “You okay there?”  
Clearing his throat Alex responds. “Y-yeah, I just saw you watched the interview.”  
Your face becomes pink as well, and you mentally curse yourself for not exiting out of it. Not saying anything, you open the bag and take the food out.  
Deciding you have to say something, you speak. “A few fans were telling me I had to watch it, but when it was live I was shooting a scene. So I thought someone would have posted it, and I was right.”  
Once you finish speaking, there is a slightly awkward silence. Neither of you speak, and grab a plate and place food on it and sit back down. As you eat Alex uses your laptop, and you are just looking at your food. You know you both need to talk about it, but you don't know what to say.  
At the same time you both turn toward each other and start to speak. It gets silent and you both wait for the other to speak. When they don't, the both of you start to speak again. You insiste that Alex goes first, for you want to hear what he has to say.  
“About the interview, I hope it didn't bother you.” You give him a confused look. “Me going on how you are gorgeous and how I love to be around you. I know it must have sounded creepy and I understand if you are uncomfortable with me.”  
You go to say something, but Alex doesn't let you speak. “I just have to tell you, I feel like my heart will burst with all the longing and excitement I feel when I think of you.”  
Alex moves closer to you, and grabs one of your hands. “I'm madly in love with you, and I don't know if you can tell, but I haven't been exactly careful with hiding it.”  
You don't know what to say, all you can do is stare at him. You see the insecurity and regret building in his eyes and that when you move. Moving closer toward him, you place your other hand on his cheek and stare at him a little longer. Moving you hand to his hair, you pull him down for a kiss. You two drag the kids out, not wanting this moment to end. When you pull away, foreheads rest against one another.  
“I'm madly in love with you, Alex.” Once the words leave your mouth he smiles.  
He pulls you into a hug and reaches to move the laptop. After the laptop is out of the way, Alex lays back with you on his chest. You just lay there, your head resting in the crook of his neck can and a hand placed on his chest. One of his hands is placed on your hip, and the other reaches to turn on the movie. You both lay in silence watching the movie.  
Half way through the film, you start to doze off. Soon you are fully asleep, laying on top of Alex’s chest. He looks down and smiles at the scene. Grabbing his phone he takes a picture of you laying there. You hair slight fanned over your face, mouth slightly open, and your hand holding onto his shirt.  
He posts the photo on Instagram with the caption;”Glad she is finally mine. I can already tell that not a single day will go by that I fall in love with you over and over, that I promise to you (Y/N).” Moments after he post the photo, many fans are commenting praising that they are together. Locking his phone, Alex places it on the table and gets comfortable.  
He pulls you closer and closes his eyes. As he drifts off as well, both his and your phones buzz uncontrollably. Not only are fans freaking out about the newly formed relationship, friends and family are as well. It seems as though everyone has been waiting for this day.


End file.
